Killing Mary Sue
by 478642
Summary: Not as much of a parody as it sounds... Co-written by Lycosdracos, Jackfan2, and Rat.... Contains an evil OC who want's Jack all to herself... but Anamaria isn't going to give up on her Captain so easily. JackAnamaria- did you ever doubt?
1. Default Chapter

**Killing Mary Sue**

This is written by Lycosdracos, Jackfan2 and Rat.  

Disclaimer: And no we don't own anything, but if any one would like to give us something I'm sure that can be arranged.

**Part 1, Rat written**

Introducing the Evil Mary Sue

Far above the waters, standing on a dark jagged cliff with arms raised to the night, a young woman with long flowing dark hair chanted in an ancient language.  Heedless of the rain as it pelted her face and matted her dress to her firm body, the words rolled from her tongue as if she had spoken them all her life.  

She wasn't that young actually, nor was she that beautiful.  What could be said of her looks?  Well, she was neither very young, nor was she considered all that beautiful.  Passable was the word people used to refer to her as.  Looks were one thing, but she didn't have to be ordinary. No, she knew the tricks to become what people commonly recognized as beautiful.  She knew how to dress, she knew how to do her hair, and she knew how to get a man.  The getting a man was the most important ingredient of the mix, for what was a woman if she did not have a man at her arm?

The determination of which man she chose depended on her mood.  Earlier today, as she rode through town in her carriage, she looked out the window and contemplated whom it should be.  It could not be just any man, nor could it be the one man she desired above all others.  Commodore Norrington stood out of her reach, but if she could pull this off, it would bring him closer than he'd ever been before.  

She would ensnare his nemesis, the Pirate Captain the Commodore lost from the gallows.  The same Pirate Captain to seemed just as out of the Commodore's reach as she was to the Commodore.  She would ensnare Captain Sparrow.  

Mary looked up into the dark clouds above her, opened her mouth and drank in the stinging rain as she raised her voice to the wind.  "Iopterra Thysanura Dipluran Phasmatodea."  She invoked the names of the elder gods, and shivered at the rush of adrenaline that coursed through her veins with the knowledge of their presence.  In her hand she held a tattered wanted poster with Captain Jack Sparrow's likeliness drawn upon it.  

Facing each direction in turn, she invoked the power of the elements around her, the ocean, the rock, the lightning, and the wind.  "By the dark depths of the sea, I call upon the glamour to make me more than I am, bring the Sparrow to my breast, everything that is the man, make him my own to command."  

The wind whipped her long scraggly hair to her face one last time before becoming a torrent around her.  And the glamour descended, the deed was done.  The age on her face dripped away like wax, her hair became the color of fire and sunsets, and her eyes shown green as emeralds.  

Beauty cloaked her in it's fine and icy fist, all she needed to promise in return was the soul of a man.  Captain Jack Sparrow.  He wouldn't know what hit him, he'd follow her to the ends of the earth, he'd fight the leviathan its self if she asked him to bring her it's tail.  And she would ask.  She'd ask all that and more before she was done with him.  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Part 2, Written by Lykosdracos  
  
Jack Sparrow mumbled in his sleep, Annamaria was loathe to wake him especially after the battle with a storm the other night, but he was Captain and she always kept a promise. Now how was she to do this, after the pelting of the storm she wasn't about to wake him in the customary way. A bucket of freezing cold seawater seemed. . . cruel and he looked so peaceful.  
  
"Mary." He whispered and Ana's jaw dropped in shock. Had he just nearly moaned another woman's name! That's it, her decision was made as she yanked one of the ropes on his hammock.  
  
Jack woke in a tangle of strings and he pulled a carpet thread from his mouth as he glared up at Annamaria. He'd been having one of the best dreams of his life, and all he could remember now was a woman of outstanding beauty standing on a cliff looking for all the world like a sea goddess.  
  
Her dark hair billowed out behind her and her eyes flashed green fire. If he had to travel to the ends of the world he would find her. The beautiful lass with hair red as fire and no doubt a spirit to match.  
  
"Sleep well?" Ana asked hand on hip.  
  
"Up until now, aye." He stood and couldn't help the roguish smile that came to his face. After such a dream how could he be miffed over such a small thing as this? It hadn't been a dream though she seemed so real. She had called him for help, he could see the cream color of her skin, the pink color of her lips just begging him for a kiss.  
  
"Time's past and you have a ship to command, or have you forgotten with your thoughts of Mary?" she scoffed and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Mary." The name rolled off his tongue and left him wanting to know more. Now the woman had a name therefore she must be real! All that was left to do was find where she stayed, a task in itself, but nothing was too great a challenge for Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
He buckled the cutlass to his waist and latched the pistol firmly along side it. He'd tell the crew that a change in course would have to be made Tortuga could wait. Annamaria would at least be pleased with that, while she liked the island well enough she thought they spent too much time there, as it were.  
  
Jack for once agreed with her on that. They hadn't pillaged or plundered in nigh three fortnights and he'd need treasure to offer Mary when he met her. She deserved a ruby or emerald to match her beauty and he only hoped that would be enough. 


	3. Chapter 3

Killing Mary Sue 

(My chapter is a day late. Apologies to my co-writers *bows*)

**~ Part 3 ~**

Written by Jackfan2 

Moments after Captain Jack Sparrow landed on the deck of the Black Pearl; he spun and gave the order to fire cannon. The resounding boom of one of the ships port guns billowed and chain shot expelled, efficiently taking out the mainmast of the Spanish Galleon.

The sound of wood splintering and men shouting told the pirate crew that their aim had been true. After the initial blast the rest seemed to happen in slow motion. There was a loud creaking and then the once tall, proud spire began its downward decent. Sail still attached, lines snapping from the weight until finally the heavy mast landed with a thunderous splash into the sea.

The crew of the soundly defeated galleon skittered about the ship's deck shouting orders and calling responses. Desperately, vainly, Anamaria knew they would attempt to salvage what they could of the sinking canvas. The proud Spaniard Captain stood at the starboard rail of his now wounded ship; head high, eyes dark with rage.

As the crew of the Pearl cheered, Jack released the rope and sauntered unsteadily to the port rail. With a broad, gold-toothed smile he gazed across the water nodding to the enraged Spanish Captain. In a smooth motion, Jack drew the gold-filigreed cutlass and tipped it high into the air. Ana eyed the gleaming steel a moment, and then noticed something red and slick coated the tip. Blood.

"Nice sword, Captain DeLeon! Shame I had to take it from ya, but you left me little choice. Rest assured however, that I shall wear it in good health." Jack eyed the dour captain and clucked his tongue. "Now, now, Jorge, don't look so angry. Just remember this as the day that you were out-witted and out-maneuvered by _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow, and the indomitable crew of _The Black Pearl_." At the last he bowed in a mock salute and his crew roared with laughter.

Still smiling, Jack turned to face his crew. "Good raid gents. Stow the swag below and make it quick. Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, sir."

"Adjust our course and make for Port Royal, full canvas."

"Port Royal? Full canvas, sir? You sure 'bout that, Jack? Port Royal?"

"You repeatin' my order's Mr. Gibbs," Jack's eyes narrowed, "or questionin' them?"  Gibbs mouth snapped shut. The old sailor cast a speculative look at Anamaria, who seemed stunned to silence. Then with a muttered, 'No sir, right away sir', he stepped around his captain, shouting orders along the way.

Anamaria stared in disbelief at the retreating back of their Quartermaster and friend.. Never had she heard Jack address him in that way. Over the last four days there was a decided change in the Captain. He seemed… anxious and edgy. It seemed to have started the day she awakened him, after the storm. After he'd spoken of some woman… Mary. That name stuck in her craw.

Over the past three days, Ana observed his sleep becoming more and more restless. On the second day, while on watch in the crow's nest, Ana noticed Jack sleeping on deck. Hearing a muttered curse, she turned and watched as he tossed and turned, caught again in yet another nightmare. This one, unlike the others, seemed infinitely worse. The shouting and thrashing decided her and she just as she a leg swung over the edge of the crow's nest he suddenly bolted up right. Even from a distance she could see that he was bathed in sweat and breathing hard.

After that, she noticed he no longer slept in his cabin with her. Moreover, she'd not seen him sleep much at all, anywhere. For two days he wandered the deck, checking lines, climbing the rigging to tighten sail. None of the things he normally did any more. It occurred to her that he avoided sleep, fought against it.  However, it was during those first two days of restless wanderings that he led them in taking two nicely laden merchant ships near Cape Hope, and today this foolish of all follies, a heavily armed Spanish Galleon. No, this wasn't at all like Jack. Something was definitely wrong. She had to find out what it was before he got them all killed, or drove him self even more insane than the world already believed him to be.

Determined to make him talk to her, Ana squared her shoulders and turned back…But Jack was not there. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stalking off toward his cabin. In five hurried steps she managed to catch up, just in time to step into inside behind him, before the door slammed shut.

Exactly as she expected, he turned to address her. Swiftly, she struck out with the flat of her palm and connected hard across his mouth. The slap resounded in the room spinning the pirate back around.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you, Jack? God's teeth, taking that Spanish Galleon was the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do, and knowing you as long as I have, that makes it borderline asinine! What were you thinking? You could've been killed. The Pearl could've been blown to bits. Then, you snap at Gibbs like he's some mangy squib in the Royal Nav—."

"First of all, luv, it's captain." Jack interrupted taking a bottle of rum from a cabinet and several strips of cloth. Propping the newly acquired Spaniard's sword against the wall, he moved slowly back to the table. "Secondly, the title should be sufficient enough as to my reasons. Now then, lets just try t' remember who's captain, savvy?"

Ana's brow furrowed at the lack of emotion in his words. Tilting her head she eyed the items on the table and realized how tired he sounded. A sharp intake of breath drew her attention back up. With visible difficulty, he removed his heavy outer coat and her eyes widened in surprise. Blood, she noticed, had soaked through the once white shirt and outer vest.

Sighing, she walked over and batted his hands away from the buttons of his vest. "Don't. Lemme have a look first." Arms at his side, she pulled gently at his shirt to release it from the sticky fluid and peered inside at the wound. It still bled profusely and she could see a dark hole just below and to the left of his collarbone. Quickly, she released the shirt and began unwinding the sash from around his waste, that done, she unbuttoned the vest and un-tucked his tunic. Grabbing a bandage from the table she folded it several times to make it more absorbent and pressed it to the wound. The pressure made the pirate captain wince in response and he teetered sideways.

"Let me guess," she continued as she steadied him with one hand. Confident that he would remain upright for a bit longer, she reached back and grabbed the bottle of rum and gave it to him. "that fancy sword with the blood on the tip; a gift from the Spanish captain?"

"Aye," Jack said, after taking a long swig. "But he didn't exactly give it willingly, well, all except for the hole in m' shoulder. _That _he dispensed with great alacrity."

"Gotta get that shirt off ya. Ready?" Jack nodded in response and Ana, as carefully as she could manage, pulled both garments up and over his head. The injured shoulder rose with the motion and she heard him grunt in response. One quick look at his face and she noticed the tight set of his jaw, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"'M feeling… dizzy…" he slurred, swaying sideways again.

"I know," She said catching the uninjured arm in her strong grip. "Now, sit down, b'fore you keel over." She said as she guided him back in the direction of a nearby chair.

"Thank you." he muttered and wearily dropped into the seat.

"Bloody hell, Jack." She replied, her tone mildly reproachful. Grabbing another clean bandage and, taking the bottle of rum from his hand, she doused one side of the fabric. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Wasn't," he winced at the rum covered cloth as she pressed it to the wound. Through gritted teeth he continued. "… time, lass."

Holding the bandage pressed to the wound, Ana walked on her knees to kneel between his legs. Leaning in, she spoke softly, "What's wrong with you, Jack? You're not sleeping; you're taking horrible chances. This isn't like you at all. Tell me, I want to help."

Ana felt his gentle touch tilt her head back. Weary, blood-shot eyes looked at her. "I wish I knew, love. It's like... something has a hold of me.. by the gut.. an' it won' let go. An' I don't understand it, but it's callin' t' me. In the dreams… she keeps coming to me… it's…" he sighed in frustration. Rubbing at his weary face with one hand, he continued, "it's bloody hard to explain. I'm sorry, love. God's, I'm tired."

Taking his uninjured shoulder in one hand Ana stood, pulling him along with her. A small smile tugged at one side of her mouth at his curious look. "Come on, dressing that wound would be a lot easier if you're lying down."  With great care she pressed him to the mattress. Glancing at his face while she worked, a tender smile softened her face as his eyes drifted shut. 

Finally, he rested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I know it's supposed to be Rat's turn next, but I'm going to be away in a cabin in the country (it's really nice, but there's no internet connections). Therefore, they're going to continue with the story and I'll make the chapters up when I get back. I swear. Talk to you all then! It's only a week right? *hesitant smile*

**~Part 4~**

Written by: Lykosdracos

            Mary was quite upset; no, upset wasn't the right word for it. Furious. That ignorant Spaniard had dared to harm her pet! Granted, Jack HAD taken the sword from him, but that didn't excuse the man for harming what was rightfully hers. She'd worked hard for Jack, and it had almost been for nothing had the blade fallen in the wrong direction. 

            While the images of the events that had transpired were blurred somewhat, through dreams and a few potions, she got the general idea. There was another woman involved, a dark woman, one who was a potential threat. No matter, all she'd have to do was make his next dream even worse than those previous. The dark woman would leave him for sure this time, she was sure of it. 

            Spying just the right potion for this dream, her emerald eyes glittered with delight as she spied the azure bottle to the left. This was perfect as it had to be just right for her spell to work. These were, after all, were some of the best spells she'd ever conjured up. Already he knew she was real and he was inexplicably drawn to her, doing everything he could to reach her. That was good, nay, that was VERY good. After intoning some of his last thoughts, only one problem remained, while he considered her beautiful, apparently her beauty only warranted the favor of a ruby? An emerald was nice, but only one? A treasure chest full MIGHT be enough; she couldn't compete for the Commodore's attention with a single gem.

            Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind. The incense filling her lungs, relaxing her mind… This one was going to be the very best she'd ever done. It would have to be, as she wanted him here by tomorrow. Closing her eyes, she focused her internal eye, drawing all her attention on the peacefully slumbering pirate captain. A slow, malicious smile slithered across her high-boned, delicate face. _No, Jack Sparrow_, she thought, _you will not sleep now. You will come to me... come to me... come… to me…._

_ ~ ~ ~_

            _Jack ran through the mist trying to catch a glimpse of red, anything to let him know that she was there and unharmed. The ground seemed to be holding him back, no matter how hard he fought against it. Every step he took he seemed to be sapped of what little strength remained. It was like trudging through deep, unending sand._

_            "Mary! Where are you, lass?" he called out again desperately._

_            "Right here, Jack." She stepped out of the curling fog dressed in a sheer black gown that left nothing to the imagination. Looking up at him through long lashes she waved a hand and his shirt evaporated into the air. "Much better, don't you agree?"_

_            Confused, Jack watched as she bent her head and kissed the place Captain De Leon's sword had punctured his flesh. He tensed, but instead of pain, all he felt was the light brush of air, soothing and gentle._

_            "It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" she purred looking up at him. The trill of her laughter echoed in the fog as she delighted at Jack's expression at seeing the gash completely gone. Not even a scar, only the bullet wounds of other battles remained. _

_            "No, how did you-?"_

_            "Shh. . ." she said putting a finger to his lips, "Don't waste time with questions."_

_            The air glowed around them, when Jack was able to open his eyes he realized with a sinking heart where they were. The cave was all too familiar; treasure piled everywhere. The cursed Aztec treasure sat atop the mound and disappeared beneath the stacks of riches._

_            "Fit for a queen, aye?" she winked and held out a crown. Jack understood at once, he had the answer to his question. This was what she wanted? Well, then, this was what she would get._

_            "None more beautiful than you." He murmured and reached out to touch a lock of golden red hair. "I'll bring you whatever your heart desires."_

_            "Excellent." She purred. Just then, he could have sworn her eyes changed color, but he shrugged it off as a trick of the light. "You do that, then come find me. I'll be waiting for you. . ." she backed away into a shadow and was gone._

_            "Mary?" he ran to where she had been and saw nothing but the damp cavern walls. "Mary!"_

~ ~ ~

            The sound of his hoarse scream woke him. Bolting upright, he panted and tried to catch his breath. Despair filled him as he groaned and buried his head in his hands. Desperately, he struggled to regain control. Control? That was a laugh, all he had wanted was to really touch her, just once. Her hair, the softness of her cheek, he always woke up before she let him. Where she was concerned, he had no control, over anything.

            Walking out to the deck he breathed in the air of the sea, none of it compared to when he was with her. It struck him then, he would even gladly give up 'The Black Pearl' should she ask it of him. Thoughts of her consumed him and he no longer wanted anything except to be with her. 

            It was only then he realized that his shirt was gone. . . so was the wound on his shoulder. Startled, he realized she wasn't a dream, but neither was she real. No, such thoughts were treacherous, she was perfect in every way and he loved her. That's how things were, that's how they'd stay.

            Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice another door at the end of the deck open and closed. Anamaria leaned against the wall and wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to ward off pain. Unnoticed by her captain, her lover, she gazed openly at him. Her mind tumbling over what she'd witnessed of him as he slumbered, again calling out to _her_ to Mary. From what she'd just seen Jack Sparrow had turned his back on them all.

            If that were true she wasn't sure how much more she could do to bring him back. Shaking her head to release those thoughts, she came to a conclusion. This _woman_, Mary, wasn't going to get him without a fight. He was her captain, her friend, and her love; no _dream-woman_, real or imagined, was stealing him from her. 


	5. 5 rat written

**Killing Mary Sue**

~Part 5~

Anamaria stalked her Captain for the better part of the day.  She stayed out of his way, she accused him of nothing, and she uttered no threats.  The inactivity nearly put her to sleep, but this was for Jack's own good, and she knew that for him she could do it.  

The worst of it was, he didn't even seem to notice.  He seemed lost in a completely different universe, and it didn't even occur to him to be on edge after issuing the orders to make yet another coarse change to Isla Du Muerta.  No one questioned him, and he seemed content with that.  On a normal day the crew questioned and grumbled at every command he made, how could he not notice the abnormal level of compliance and not be paranoid by it?

And that lack of healthy paranoia, if it weren't for mysteriously healing wounds, disappearing shirts, and endless nightmares, convinced Anamaria once and for all that her Captain was under some strange influence.  Well, so far as Anamaria was concerned, that influence was about to come to a halt.  

Right now.

Jack entered his cabin, and Anamaria walked in after him.  She locked the door behind her, and faced her Captain woman to man.  "I already told the crew t' stay course for Port Royal.  That's where we'll find her, isn't it?"

He barely even blinked.  "I believe so."  Not at all unsettled, he sat at the table and propped his boots up on the polished surface.  "But ye may as well go ahead and tell 'em t' change course back again.  We'll be headed, where _I say_ we're headed, and naught elsewhere."

"No, Jack.  Did you not notice?  We've been headed to Port Royal all the while."  

That news made him sit a little straighter.  "All day?"  

"The entire day."  She stepped a bit closer, slow, and cautious, as though approaching a wild animal.  One hand strayed behind her back, her fingertips played with the hilt of the dagger stowed in her belt, just in case.  "Look at ya." Her voice softened. "You're so tired ye can barely think, never mind run a ship."

"Be that as it may, this is still my ship, and it will be my orders the crew'll be obeying.  Not yours."

"No one's debatin' that with ye, Captain.  But ye told me yer own self, ye feel like somethin's got a grip on ye.  This _is_ yer ship, and it is _you_ the crew's loyal to. But, we'll not sit idly by and let ye lead us t' hell just cause that's where yer wantin to go."

For a long time, he did not answer, and finally Anamaria dared to take another step closer.

"I was warned this might happen."  Jack murmured.

That didn't sound good.  "What would happen?"  

"You.  She warned me to be ware of you.  That you'd turn against me, just like Barbossa did."  He sounded like he was remembering something once forgotten, something barely recalled.  

The rapid beating of her heart kept pace with her concern.  This defiantly did not sound good, but she didn't dare back away from him now.  "I'm not going to give up on you,  Jack," She took a deep steadying breath before continuing.  "Captain, listen to yourself."  

With a shrug and he raised his eyebrows slightly.  "An' what would listenin' gain?  What should I be hearing, according to you, seeing as you know me so well, Anamaria."

Another step closer, she now felt like a mouse stepping into a trap. Gently she reached out and touched the back of her hand to his cheek.  That familiar spark coursed through her at the contact and judging by his quick intake of breath, she was relieved to see he felt it too. He was not completely lost to her.  "Us, Jack.  That's who you are, and who I am.  I know you feel it too, come, and be with me.  I'll help you sleep, I'll keep away the nightmares."  

Hand in hand, she drew him towards their bunk, and lay beside him.  "Stay with me, Jack, trust me.  Who ever this is, who ever's doing this to you, we'll find her.  I'll find her."

"She needs more treasure." The words were softly whispered, eyes blinking slowly.

"She needs a swift kick in the ass."  Anamaria amended, and at Jack's answering grin, she felt a measure of relief.  

Jack lay on his back, Anamaria's hand held in his own, and he studied her fingers.  "Us."  He repeated her earlier words and closed his eyes.  

….elsewhere…

Mary breathed deep the incense burning on the table beside her.  _Sleep. Feel me in your dreams Jack Sparrow, and be mine…_

Nothing happened.  She could feel him within her reach, but she could not grasp him.  Mary screamed with rage against whatever magic kept her from her quarry.  

It wasn't fair.  She was the one who worked so hard to claim him; she was the one who held the thread of his soul in her hand.  It had to be the dark woman who was interfering in her plans; she could feel it.  Whatever magic the other woman held over Jack Sparrow, Mary vowed to make her own magic stronger.  


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I'M BACK FROM THE COUNTRY!!!! *takes deep breath of city air. chokes* No I'm just kidding, I love it here. I can't believe I'm typing this and actually going to be able to see it ONLINE!!! *faints*  
  
Killing Mary Sue  
  
Part 6 Written by: Lykosdracos  
  
"I'll help you sleep. I'll keep away the nightmares." Jack heard Ana's words echoing over and over again in his mind. Like the soothing sound of the sea's waves as they lapped against the side of his ship. Really, however, her words weren't necessary. Her mere presence alone gave him tranquility, rest and calm.  
  
Lying there, reveling in the early morning tranquility, he wondered at the unusual air of cooperation and lack of complaints from his crew lately. If they thought for one moment that he hadn't noticed, they were wrong. While they realized there was a problem, they had no idea how hard it was for him to stay upright and focused. The simple act of putting one foot in front of the other, to move from one end of the ship to the other, was made more difficult by the day. Then, the awful, un-slaked thirst. No matter how much rum he drank the dryness in his mouth and throat wouldn't go away.  
  
Jack Sparrow had always prided himself on being able to take charge of his own future and do things his way. However, this time it seemed that all grasp of control had, all ability to steer his own path, had been blown away. The only thing he could think of clearly was Mary, her smile, her beauty; it was enough to drive a man insane with longing.  
  
Every mile 'the Pearl' gained to Port Royal was another closer to his Mary Sue, and yet, not close enough.  
  
There was a small reminder in the depths of his consciousness that whispered of Anamaria. But he could only hear it when she was around, like now. Turning toward the warmth of her tucked into his shoulder, he inhaled deeply... she smelled of the ocean and everything pure and right in his life. How could he forsake her for Mary?  
  
How could he not?  
  
A force beyond his comprehension and his control drove him to the point of irritation, frustration and near panic. He hadn't meant to be so short with his crew, his friends, but all he wanted was one moment's peace. Was that so much to ask? Just one small period in time when the dreams would cease, the voices would stop talking, and life would go back to the way it had been.  
  
Mary promised that she was all he needed; she would provide the peace he desperately sought. If only to gain some semblance of his life before, he would do anything for that promise. Travel to the ends of the world, and battle any monster she wanted if only her words would be true.  
  
* * *  
  
Mary Sue lay in the middle of a painstakingly drawn circle, at each of the four points an offering to the god and goddess. She called on the power of the moon to rejuvenate her energy so she could break through the wall that kept her from her prey.  
  
Iridescent waves passed in silky sheets through her being and smiled in satisfaction; she would be strong enough now to face whatever the dark woman had in store. Jack Sparrow was hers for the taking, and take she would... until nothing was left. Her eyes gleamed in malice as clouds covered the moon. Close, he was close now, mayhap too close? She'd have to hurry if everything was to be ready in time.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Jack woke and immediately reached for Anamaria. Having slept an entire night without dreaming, he felt somewhat better. Given the number of days he had gone without, however, it wasn't nearly enough rest for him to be back to normal. But the drowsiness seemed to have left off for now.  
  
Ana rolled over and smiled sleepily at the look in her lover's eyes. They were clear, focused and when he stood, it was with the same grace she'd always seen in him.  
  
"Morning, Captain," she purred.  
  
"G'morning indeed." He replied strapping on the cutlass and pistol he kept close at all times.  
  
"We should be close to..." she trailed off when she saw his eyes glaze over. Oh no, it couldn't be happening again! "Jack!" she leapt up from the bed and grabbed his arm hoping that she could anchor him to reality before he was swept away.  
  
"That's Captain Jack," he reminded her sternly. "It'd be wise o'you t'remember."  
  
"Aye, Captain." She said quietly as he left the cabin without a backwards glance. What was she doing?! Had she just let him leave accepting defeat? No, not by a long shot!  
  
"All hands on deck! Approachin' Port Royal, mates! Man your positions."  
  
Hearing Gibb's voice, she quickly dressed. There was no time to waste. Hurriedly, she ran to catch up with Jack before the boats could be made ready.  
  
"Jack!" he turned. The annoyance clearly evident on his face. Clearly, he did not believe she could have forgotten so quickly after he'd only just reminded her. She'd seen that look on his face a thousand times. She hadn't forgotten, but an outright refusal to call him by his proper title was sure to get his attention.  
  
"If you're to stay onbo-"he was interrupted as she slammed him back into the wooden planked wall.  
  
"Listen here, Jack Sparrow." She locked her gaze to his and refused to let him look away. "If it's in your mind to tell me I'm not part of the crew anymore, fine. But hear this; I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me? Nobody, especially not some woman from a dream, is going to make me leave you."  
  
For a second his gaze flickered, it was almost a plea for understanding. Yet again, the cold, distant look was back. It was enough to give her hope, though. The real Jack Sparrow was trapped somewhere inside and she'd free him before the witch got him.  
  
"Are you quite through?" he looked down at where she was pressing him into the wall.  
  
"Not even started." She grinned to match Mary Sue's, "Captain." 


End file.
